Blind Date
by tenshi2708
Summary: Nat sets Kevin and Edd up on a blind date. Will the pair part ways as friends, or will things go a bit further? Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d. One shot.


Kevin took one last look at himself in the mirror before heading out. Usually he protested when Nat tried to set him up with someone, but this time he gave in. Honestly he had gotten a little lonely. College and football took up so much of his time that dating had gotten pushed to the back burner.

Kevin was worried what kind of girl Nat had set him up with. Nat's tastes definitely differed from his own and the whole date had been laced with secrecy. He prayed that if nothing else, he would be able to make it through the meal without wanting to run screaming from the restruant.

When he got to the restaurant Kevin dismounted his motorcycle and checked his watch. Two minutes until eight, he was right on time. He climbed the steps and opened the door, looking around for his teal haired friend.

"Kev! About time you got here!"

Kevin jumped as Nat called out from across the room and made a beeline for him. When he got closer Kevin responded, "Hey you said eight."

Nat clapped a hand onto Kevin's shoulder and started to lead him through the room. "Yeah well I was a little afraid you'd bail on me last minute. If you did I would have had your date all to myself."

"Yeah well maybe I should have stayed home then," he teased.

As they got closer to the table Kevin saw his date for the first time. Blue eyes rose to meet green and Kevin choked in surprise.

"Double D!?"

Edd's face erupted into a blush. "K-kevin?"

Kevin turned to glare at Nat. "What the hell dude?"

Nat smiled and shrugged. He leaned in and whispered to Kevin, "Hey just trying to help you fulfill that fantasy of yours." It was Kevin's turn to blush and Nat just laughed. "Go on sit down, catch up. I'll talk to you guys later." He shoved Kevin into a chair and scurried out the door.

Kevin flipped the menu up to hide behind until the color drained from his cheeks.

"S-so I assume you know Nathan from football?"

Kevin swallowed hard. "Yeah and we've had a few classes together too. How do you know him?"

"Oh he's one of the students I tutor."

Kevin opened his mouth to respond when a waitress came bounding up. "Good evening! My name's Tiffany and I'll be taking care of you this evening. What can I get you boys to drink?"

Edd said, "Oh a water for me please."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah one for me too, thanks."

"Alrighty I'll be right back with those and see if you're ready to order."

Kevin glanced over his menu at Edd. The dork had really come into his own. He looked good dressed up, even if he still wore that ridiculous sock hat. Edd looked up and locked eyes with Kevin's again.

"Do you know what you want yet?"

Kevin wondered what it was about the dork that knocked the breath out of him. "No not yet, a lot looks good."

Edd nodded and looked back down. "It's fairly expensive here; maybe I should pay for my own meal. I'm sure I wasn't what you were expecting." He let out a small sad sounding sigh that made Kevin's heart ache.

"Nah its okay get whatever you want, my treat. It's the least I can do for all the crap I gave you in middle school right?"

Edd chuckled. "I suppose."

Kevin smiled. "So what have you been up to? Been a while since we've had the chance to talk."

* * *

><p>Kevin was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Edd when it was just the two of them. At some point in the night they had moved past general pleasantries and dove into deeper conversation. There was a lot about Edd that Kevin didn't know.<p>

"So that wasn't a rumor? You really dated Marie for a while?"

"Well yes, but it didn't work out. While I was with her I developed a keener awareness of my preference."

Kevin cocked an eyebrow. "Preference?"

"Well y-yes. I assume you came here expecting to meet with a woman. I on the other hand, expected a man. The fact that it was you is what surprised me. Nathan is aware of my preference; I'm a little hurt that he tricked us into thinking we were going out on an actual date."

Kevin gulped. "Well I mean we can call it that if you want, it's not a big deal. I did think I'd meet up with a chick, but I'm glad it was you instead."

Edd covered his face as his cheeks turned red and smiled. "Stop, don't tease me like that."

"I'm serious dork." A few moments of silence passed. "You wanna get outta here?"

Surprised eyes flicked upwards and a small smile crossed Edd's lips. "Okay."

Kevin waved to their waitress and rolled his eyes when he opened the check book and saw that Nat had already paid for their meal. _Don't have too much fun ;P _was scrawled on the bottom of the receipt. He showed it to Edd, who laughed and they made their way to the door.

Kevin turned to Edd once they were outside and asked, "Did you drive tonight?"

Edd shook his head. "Nathan insisted on driving me. I can call him if-"

"Come on then, I brought my bike."

Edd gulped. "Oh I don't want to be an imposition."

"You're not, now come on you said you wanted to get out of here."

Edd followed Kevin down the stairs and across the parking lot. A helmet was pushed into his hands and Kevin mounted the bike. He donned the helmet and got on behind Kevin. He tentatively rested his hands on Kevin's shoulders and admired the muscular structure underneath.

The bike roared to life and Kevin chewed at his lip. Edd's hands sent electricity through his body; he had to get him home.

* * *

><p>Kevin pulled into his spot at his apartment and waited for Edd to dismount. He started to walk towards the stairs and Edd hurried behind, unfastening the helmet as he went. "K-kevin is this where you're living?"<p>

"Yup." Kevin dug the key out of his pocket and opened the door. He took the helmet from Edd and set it down on the dining room table. He turned back around to a blushing Edd.

Edd ground a toe into the carpet. "W-what do you want to do now?"

Kevin smiled and approached the ravinette. "I'd like to conduct an experiment with you, if that's okay." He placed a hand on either side of Edd's body and was painfully close to the skinny male's body.

Nervous blue eyes darted around before resting on green. "A-alright."

Kevin grinned and leaned in, pressing his lips to Edd's. They were so soft and warm. One hand slipped behind Edd's head and the other onto the small of his back, pulling their bodies together.

Edd let out a small moan of pleasure that enticed Kevin to quickly run his tongue over Edd's lips. Edd shuddered and reached out. Grasping at Kevin's shirt, he pressed himself even harder against the red head.

Kevin nuzzled his head into the crook of Edd's neck. "You doing okay?"

Edd hummed, "Yes. Are you?"

Kevin chuckled. "I think I'm better than okay."

"You find me satisfactory?"

Kevin nodded against Edd's skin. "Yeah. You know when Nat whispered something to me before I sat down."

"Yes."

"Well he uh said he was trying to get me to fulfill my fantasy." He began to suck on Edd's neck.

"O-oh? What's ah what's your fantasy?"

"You."

Edd tensed and wriggled until Kevin released his neck and looked into his eyes. "Honestly?"

Kevin felt a pang of rejection shoot through his heart. "Yeah."

"Whe- How- Really?" Edd's face erupted into a huge grin and he released his hold on Kevin to pull down on his sock-hat, trying to hide his face.

Kevin took the smile as a good sign and some of the tension left his body. "You scared me there D. I thought you were gonna tell me to get lost or something."

Edd shook his head. "No I'm just not used to being sought after." He laughed. "And besides, this is your apartment. I think you'd be the one kicking me out."

Kevin smiled. "Well that's not gonna happen. I'd actually like it if you agreed to spend the night here."

Edd peeked out from under his hat. "R-really? It's not that I don't want to, I'm just not sure if-"

"Hey it's okay, we don't have to do anything. I just don't want to give you up yet."

Edd beamed. "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Do you by chance have an extra set of clothes for me to sleep in?"

"Yeah come on we'll find something." Kevin took Edd's hand and led him into the bedroom. After a little rummaging he found an extra pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He turned to hand them to Edd and gulped when the slender male took off his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Kevin tried not to stare as Edd innocently slipped off his clothes. At one point Edd's eyes flicked up to Kevin's and a small, "what" emanated from his lips.

Kevin looked up at the ceiling. "N-nothing. You're just a huge tease is all."

Edd let out a squeak and pulled the pajama pants up, then quickly tied them at the waist. "I-I'm sorry! I was just thinking it would be okay since we used to always change in the locker room for gym class and I figured-" Edd's jaw dropped as he noticed Kevin had begun to unbutton his shirt.

Kevin purposely took his time with the buttons. He slid out of his shirt and tossed it at Edd. It landed on his face but was pulled away just in time to catch Kevin stripping off his undershirt.

Edd had to stifle a noise of pleasure as he caught sight of Kevin's muscular figure. This time Kevin tossed his shirt into a hamper and turned to retrieve a pair of pajama pants from the dresser behind him. With his back still to Edd, Kevin pushed his pants down and stepped into the pajamas.

Kevin turned back around to a beet faced Edd who was still clutching his dress shirt to his chest. "Same as the locker room right?"

Edd buried his face into Kevin's shirt and gave a muffled reply of, "No. Not at all."

Kevin laughed and walked over to the bed. He flopped down and stretched. "Come here."

Edd scooted backwards and laid his head on a pillow.

Kevin moved closer and swung an arm around Edd. His hand slipped under Edd's shirt and gently massaged his back. "If I wake up in the morning and find out this was all a dream I'm gonna be seriously pissed."

Edd leaned forward and gently kissed Kevin's lips. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed in through Kevin's bedroom window. Sleep was clouding his mind but something smelled good. He blinked, adjusting to the sunlight and looked around the room. He was alone, but the smell of breakfast cooking surely meant that Edd was still there.<p>

Kevin got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself he splashed some water onto his face and gave himself a small spritz of cologne. He walked into the kitchen just as Edd was setting two plates down on the table.

"Good morning Kevin! I hope scrambled eggs and toast are sufficient. It's a little hard trying to make breakfast outside of my own kitchen."

"Looks great D, thanks." Kevin pulled Edd into a hug and kissed his forehead. Edd put a hand behind Kevin's head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss on the lips that made his head reel. The toast popped out of the toaster and Edd jumped. He let go of Kevin and hurried to finish preparing their meal. Kevin smiled and slid into a chair. "Remind me to text Nat later and tell him thanks."

Edd giggled. "I already did."

"What did he say?"

Edd rolled his eyes. "Pics or it didn't happen." He scrapped eggs out of the frying pan onto the plates and set it back onto the stove.

"Hold on a sec." Kevin got up and retrieved his phone from the bedroom. He turned the camera on and sat back down. He pulled Edd onto his lap and kissed him as he took a picture. Satisfied, he sent it to Nat with the caption _it totally happened_.

Edd giggled again and asked, "Can I see your phone?" Kevin handed it to him and the ravinette got up and went to the other chair. He took a bite of toast as he typed with one hand. When he was finished he handed the phone back to Kevin. "Thank you. I put my number in and oh-" he pulled his own phone out as it began to buzz.

"Nat?"

Edd smiled. "No, I also sent that picture to myself."

Kevin smiled and the pair began to eat. Suddenly Kevin's phone began to violently buzz with incoming messages. "Oh there's Nat now. Do you think if I ignore him he'll show up at the front door?"

Edd rolled his eyes. "Oh please don't try it. I'm not ready to share you with anyone else quite yet today."

Kevin laughed and picked up his phone.


End file.
